


A Free Night

by Cosmicboredom



Series: Freedom [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Canonical Character Death, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Harry Potter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerful Harry, Rough Sex, Roughness, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Top Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicboredom/pseuds/Cosmicboredom
Summary: How Love burns through the Putting in the Seed,On through the watching for that early birthWhen, just as the soil tarnishes with weed,The sturdy seedling with arched body comesShouldering its way and shedding the earth crumbs.-"Putting in the Seed" by Robert Frost
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Freedom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037289
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	A Free Night

Harry liked to drift at night.

That's what he called it; _drift,_ as in wander like a ghost.

It was cool at night now that the summer was coming in, and the moon looked especially clear in the fresh air. The professors left the windows open to let out the heat from the winter fires. Harry liked to find one at the top of the castle, as far as he could go, just to sit and find a place for himself. He liked the nighttime.

This happened to bring him closer to getting caught, but he didn't care. If someone could blame him for wanting some peace, then they had every right to put him in detention. Though, after losing Sirius, he doubted anyone wanted to be around him for too long. And he drifted through the whole castle each night before he was actually caught.

On the last of them, the last night of term, it was actually Snape that found him near the greenhouses.

"Late night?"

Harry looked up. Snape was cloaked in shadow, standing just under the archway into the castle. "Late everything." He answered quietly. "Even the Snowdrop is taking its sweet time."

"Snowdrop blooms in the winter, Potter. Hence the name." Snape moved closer, his dark eyes taking in the bed of green stalks as if many cosmic answers were lying in wait in the dirt. "Why are you out here?"

Harry shrugged but didn't look away. He was afraid Severus would disappear, just like that. If Harry closed his eyes, he could see _Snape_ falling into the Veil, instead of Sirius. He shook himself, of the feelings, of the melancholy and the cool air that kept him introspective.

"It wasn't your fault, Harry."

Tears sprang to his eyes. Of course, it was. If he had trusted more, if he tried to confirm it for himself, if he'd gone directly to Snape. All these _ifs_ and not enough _did._

"How could you have known? Even _I_ did not know until it was too late. Dumbledore was gone." Snape grunted, and then he sat down beside Harry. "I didn't _like_ Black, there was no use in hiding that; but I did not wish for this."

Harry nodded, his throat too tight to let out words. Not that it would matter anyway.

"Harry, look at me,"

When he didn't obey, Snape slid a hand under his chin tentatively. As if _Harry_ would bite it off.

"Look at me."

Harry had no choice; not really, he could resolutely stare at the frown in Snape's brow or he could look the man in the eye. And the frown could only hold his attention for so long.

He _loved_ to stare at Snape. Harry had spent too many long class hours staring at the man's hands, his face, his hair, his long legs. The little crease of concentration at one corner of his mouth. The shine of light being swallowed by his eyes, the way his eyes narrowed when they landed on Harry. All of these things were gone, replaced by a softness he would never think Snape was capable of if he hadn't been watching for so long.

"Things happen, Harry. People die. People we love, people we hate, people we don't care about. We will all die one day. Sirius died because he loved you, he wanted to protect you. Lily and James died because they loved you. These are choices _they_ made, you were only the object of desire. Let it go, feel the pain, let it make you stronger."

Harry didn't know what part made the thing in his chest loosen. Whether it was the fact that Snape used Sirius' given name, or that Snape _knew_ that his parents loved him. Or maybe, it was the fact that Snape was there at all.

_"Harry,"_

He took in a shaking breath and opened his eyes. "I don't know what I'm doing. I screwed up and I let him inside my head. I don't know how to make him stop." He admitted and then the sobbing took over. He half-expected Snape to tell him to use Occlumency, but they both knew it wouldn't work. Instead, a heavy silence met his words, one impregnated with all the things he wished he _could_ say. Snape let him cry freely, did not stop, or berate him.

"You have incredible empathy, Harry, it's the one thing he lacks most. Let him burn in the brine of your feelings." Snape muttered and leaned in close so that their foreheads touched. "He is only as strong as your fear allows."

"Aren't _you_ afraid?"

"Of course I am, but not of him."

Harry's brow furrowed. _Then what-?_

"I'm afraid of losing you, dunderhead." Snape huffed, amusement written into every line of his face. "It is easy to sacrifice yourself for the ones you love, but it's harder to _live_ for them."

Harry shook his head because what he wanted to say was not fair. It was selfish and cruel. Snape gave him an incredulous look as if he were reading Harry's mind the whole time they had been staring at each other.

_Are you reading my mind? Do you know what haunts me at night? Do you see the deepest recesses of my desire?_

His chest burned, as if with a deep thirst that stole his breath and words. It hurt. He wanted to climb into Snape's lap and burrow away into the folds of that cloak, to simply disappear in Snape's space. It must have been written all over his face, all over his body. Especially since he _was_ in his professor's personal space.

Snape's mouth parted to say something, probably something _scathing_ and piercing, something rude. Harry wasted no time; he swung his right leg over both of Snape's, effectively trapping him and silencing him at the same time. He threw his invisibility cloak onto the bench beside them and instead wrapped his hands in the lapel of the man's collar. Snape's only response was a raised eyebrow as if to say: _you have me, what will you do now? The world waits with bated breath, Potter._

Harry's jaw clenched, set for the challenge, and he watched the thin mouth twitch like it wanted to smile. That was _it!_ His goat was got….

"Fuck you," he whispered. Snape's lips broke into a full smirk. "Fuck you for being right. All. The. Time." Harry's hands worked at the buttons. There were forty-eight on the outer coat, three for the inside vest, two at the collar of the linen dress shirt still below. "Fuck you for killing my mum," he said, his tone vicious. Snape's smile disappeared, but the fire- _the challenge_ \- was still glimmering in his eyes.

"Fuck you for being _his_ son." Snape retorted mildly.

Harry raised an eyebrow of his own, _clearly, this was how he was to play the game._ He ripped one of the buttons out of the cloth. "Fuck you for treating me like shit, never wondering whether it would have been easier than this." He hissed.

"I don't think I'd have it any other way."

Harry stopped, looked up. Snape was _staring_ at him with an unreadable expression.

No, Harry knew that look. He _knew_ it, but it was different. It was the same look that he caught when Snape looked at him in class. The same one that he's seen throughout his years at Hogwarts. Snape _liked_ their banter, the arguing, the battle for dominance over nothing. It was stimulating, _challenging,_ and Harry never failed to rise to the bait.

He gasped when Snape's hands touched his.

"Do you want to play, still?" The elder wizard asked, sounding incredulous and debauched at the same time. "You don't have to, you can ask me to go slow. Take my time…" Snape leaned forward to breathe into Harry's lungs. "Savor the moment."

The anger in his chest surged again, but it was dulled by the ache in his throat. _Yes. I want to feel like you love me._ But the words felt wrong, like acid in his mouth. He closed the distance carefully, deliberately, so that Snape could taste the horrid words that Harry had to suppress.

Snape slipped his hands around Harry's waist, fidgeted with the band of his pants, and then, emboldened somehow, pulled Harry closer by his seat of balance. He could feel Snape's erection through the layers of clothing and it loosened yet another thing from inside him. Harry broke their kiss; Snape's lips continued to kiss his jaw and neck, teething, nipping here and there.

"Do you have any _idea_ of what you do to me, Mr. Potter?" Severus whispered into his skin. He shook his head because he wasn't much to look at, not like Malfoy. But the mere idea of _Malfoy_ sitting here, _where Harry had firmly planted his arse,_ was unbearable and he could feel tears slipping down his cheeks from just a brush of that thought. "I asked you a question, I expect an answer…" Snape growled, digging his fingers into Harry's waist and thighs.

"No," Harry said simply, to wit he was greeted with a possessive bite to his neck.

Severus was shaking his head as if Harry truly might be stupid. "You are insufferably dull, but I'll feed your ego; I can't stand in the classroom with you without getting aroused; your scent _lingers_ in my bed, resistant. I dream of you and wake up to you. You define my entire existence. My mind has no more room. All I can think about is _Potter, Potter, Potter._ What will he fuck up today, how will he try to kill himself this time, can I get him to suck my cock for a passing grade? I think about it, fucking you on my desk. You were lithe and gorgeous spread out on my work, except for your glasses. I hate them. I want to break them in my fist, crush them. Sometimes, I hate you, want to break you. For doing this to me, for being so goddamned sexy, for having to be here at all. But then, I think about that afternoon, I think about your thighs and your mouth. _God,_ do you know what you look like when you're waiting for me to come on your tongue? Fucking _pure_ sin."

"Fuck," Harry hissed. Severus' cold fingers pushed his shirt up and pulled his prick out of his pyjama slacks.

"Indeed." The man was panting, gusts of breath followed by the bite of teeth and Harry couldn't stay morose anymore. "Do you know what it's like to walk out of a meeting with the Dark Lord like that? Harder than I have ever been, just by the mere thought."

Harry did think about it, short-lived ideas of Severus _grinning_ as he was about to be put to death. The ironic justice was hard to miss. But the hand on his cock drove all thought from his brain, leaving him with only need and desire. He looked down and moaned at the sight of Severus' pale hand on his flushed head and shaft.

An image dropped into his mind, and his hands followed suit; knocking Severus' hands out of the way and pulling his slacks down to his thighs. Then he was working on his Professor's trousers, pulling them just far enough so that Severus' pale cock sprang up to meet Harry's hand. Severus' groan was pressed into Harry's clavicle as he took hold of that most important organ and pumped his fist up and down. Severus' hips rocked up into his hand, slow and short, and Harry never felt more empowered. A growl turned into a groan and then into a whine. Severus bit down with every upstroke of Harry's hand, seeming to enjoy every moment, _every movement._

Harry watched, spellbound by the way Severus moved. His shoulders shook, repressing what was surely a torturous climax with merely the strength of his will. Harry admired him for that; for being able to walk around with all of the pressure on him, to hold back needs and desires for the benefit of others. He wished he could be so strong, but he was also very glad that he wasn't. That meant he could always go to Severus, for protection, for help, for _anything._ Snape wasn't stupid either, it didn't take him very long to realize what Harry needed most, and he was usually the voice of reason. He owed this man everything. Every atom of his being should belong solely to the wizard who protected him throughout the years, who never lied to him.

Severus' eyes were wide and endless when he said as much, with little nibbles to that thin bottom lip. His hips stuttered and Harry shook his head, quickly settling in with that beautiful cock between his thighs, his cheeks. Pressing against his hole. He groaned loudly, hearing it echo back to him, and pressed down until Severus filled him and surrounded him.

The familiar feeling of being strangely satisfied made him sigh and Severus was consuming his mouth.

"C'mon, Sev," Harry muttered, lifting himself a little and putting his hands on the man's shoulders. "Fuck me like that. I should be yours, you deserve it. Show me… fuck… show me how much you love that idea."

Severus looked at him like he was some sort of delusion, brows furrowed and mouth slightly open. But as the words sank in that lost look subsided some, replaced by a determination quite unlike any Harry had seen before. Those impossibly thin hips stuttered to life, and soon Harry had to hold on tighter to avoid splitting apart at the seams.

"You little- fucking tease- gonna give it to you- gonna fuck you hard-" he could hear under Severus' breath.

"Yes, _please."_

Severus lit up after the encouragement. Showering praise and filthy language upon Harry just as easily as he rained insults and sharp wit. His hips sped up, flying at a rate that should break any normal human being. Harry was wailing for relief, feeling stretched beyond the point of snapping back. "- gonna fill you up, Potter. Gonna make everyone know. You're mine. You've always been mine. You waited for me, you came to me. I will always have this part of you…."

"Oh! Oh, fu-uck!"

"Yes, yes. Come all over yourself, all for me. Clench that gorgeous ass and come for me." Severus growled. One of his hands squeezed Harry's flesh, further urging him to lose his control right then. "I'm not going to last much longer… come on, Harry."

"God, fuck me a little harder."

Severus leaned forward and grabbed him, using Harry's weight to further add to the force of his thrusts, pushing and pulling and forcing Harry's cock to grind between their bellies and Severus' soft button-up. Harry let out a strangled shout at the change; at first from fear of falling, and then from the strike of pleasure inside him as Severus pushed directly into his prostate. His chest arched up into Severus' with every thrust as they both convulsed against each other.

After that, Harry could barely remember how he ended up sprawled over Severus' body like a blanket, in a bed no less. He didn't remember any more words, or discussing coming back to Severus' personal quarters, if that was even a discussion at all. All he _could_ remember was the intense way that Severus held him after coming apart. Had they fallen asleep in that corridor? If so, someone else must have seen them, no doubt wondering why they would be together at all.

Harry left before the sun rose fully, not sure that Severus would want him to stay. Not after such an intense night. If he learned anything about the man with many mysteries, it was that Severus had strange routines and preferred not to be ridiculed for them.


End file.
